Elemental Guardians/Forms X, Y, and Z - the Information
The X, Y, and Z forms are the types of the elemental guardian's forms, their information will be right here just to help you know about them. Form X This is the information page for the Elemental Guardians' X form Appearance *All of the X Forms would have purple lights, a neon dominus, and a Diamond Sword Attacks *For the water, fire, and air guardians they will slash with their sword, launching projectiles on towers to permanently stun them unless a god tower is nearby them/instakill spawning towers *For the earth guardian, it will strike its sword to the ground to kill spawning towers/permanently stun towers unless a god tower is nearby them *for the Water and Fire Guardian, they would explode into an Ice/Fireball upon death (the Iceball will permanently freeze towers and the fireball will destroy towers around it including cliff and the aviator *for the Earth Guardian, it will explode into spiky stone balls upon death to destroy multiple towers/spawning towers *for the Air Guardian, it will explode into a hurricane to pull 10 towers into the hurricane himself Defeating the X forms *Same as the Normal Elemental Guardians but with 3 new strategies: *Make sure to resell your towers after they explode (for the Water and Fire Guardian only) *Place the towers far as possible from the spike balls since they will destroy your towers (for the Earth Guardian only) *Place Multiple DJs at level 5 to make the hurricane unable to pull towers since it will jam the hurricane (for the Air Guardian only) Forms Y and Z This is the information page for the Elemental Guardians Y and Z forms (will be completed later) Appearance *Depending on the type *Water Guardian - the Ice Guardian has light blue colors on its body, an ice dominus, and an ice sword *Fire Guardian - the Napalm Guardian has deep blue colors with a blue fire dominus and a napalm sword while the Lightning Guardian has yellow colors with blue colors on its arms, a thunder dominus, and a thunder sword *Earth Guardian - the Metal Guardian has grey colors on its body, a metal dominus, and 2 iron fists while the Lava Guardian has orange colors on its body, a lava dominus, and a lava dagger *Air Guardian - the Soul Guardian has green colors on its body with a ghost dominus and a soul staff Attacks *Depending on the type *Water Guardian - it will use its ice sword to make a slash that freezes towers permanently, it can also use its sword to create an ice trail that stops spawning towers to advance while it instakills barracks, on death it will explode into an iceball that freezes towers permanently *Fire Guardian - for the Napalm Guardian it will be able to make a blue fire slash that instakill towers including spawning towers while the Lightning Guardian will be able to make a thunder slash that instakill towers including spawning towers while level 5 zeds will be stunned for 2 minutes both will explode on death to instakill towers *Earth Guardian - for the Metal Guardian it will be able to punch towers to stun them for 1 minute and it can also smash into the ground to instakill spawning towers while stunning towers for 3 minutes while the Lava Guardian will create a lava slash that will burn towers for 1 minute while instakill spawning towers and it can also make a small volcano that will shoot lava that instakill towers and spawning towers. Upon death, the Metal Guardian turns into 3 spike balls that instakill towers while the Lava Guardian explodes and instakill towers *Air Guardian - it will shoot a spirit ball that will instakill towers and turn them into ghosts/spirits upon death it will explode into 4 spirits that will instakill towers and turn them into a Negative Ghost Defeating the Y&Z forms *Depending on the type *Water Guardian - Use fire towers to deal more damage against the Ice Guardian since they deal more damage *Fire Guardian - Use powerful towers against the Napalm Guardian that deal 100 damage to it while using Plasma Troopers to deal 100 damage to the Lightning Guardian *Earth Guardian - Use fire towers like the Ice Guardian but they deal 2x more damage than they did to it for the Metal Guardian while using water towers against the Lava Guardian to deal 200 damage *Air Guardian - Do not use any physical attacks since it cannot be attacked by them so please use laser towers to attack the Soul Guardian